The present invention relates to an extractable, variable intake/purification device in a cook top of a stove or the like.
Heretofore, devices were positioned over the cook tops, collect cook fumes, by sucking them upwards. In general, such devices had the structure of wall-mounted hoods.
Problems of room unavailability in such an upper position, or, more simply, aesthetical problems have progressively led those skilled in the art to look for alternative solutions, consisting in devices directly installed in the vicinity of, or inside, the cook top.
A first solution known from the prior art consisted in installing behind the cook top an intake mouth, which might be of either fixed, or extractable type. In that way, an undoubted advantage was accomplished as to space occupied, but the intake of fumes from containers positioned near the opposite edge of the cook top proved to be difficult.
A second solution consisted in providing on the cook top, for example in a middle position, a fixed mouth for fume intake. In that case, the suction is severely limited by the excessive and unnatural stress the intake unit must exert on the fumes in order to force them to flow downwards, and reach the intake mouth.